


This Means War

by Sweety_Bird



Category: Avengers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird





	This Means War

The garage was silent. Both men were tinkering away at their respective projects, the silence stretching between them natural. They had an understanding. Bruce paused with his hand hovering over the holographic computer screen, a small frown tugging at his lips. "Hey, Tony?" He asked, turning. The engineer looked up from the little circuit board he was fixing, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, shnookums?" He asked seriously. The doctor's frown deepened. "That's not funny," he said, leaning against the table behind him. Tony raised his hands in surrender, shrugging with a grin. "Sorry. What do you need?" 

**BAM!**   
There went the window. Bruce flinched while Tony raised an arm to shield his face, wary of glass shards flying his way. The figure outlined in the jagged outline of the window was undoubtedly Thor, who stepped in, picking glass off his shoulder. Lowering his arm, Tony glowered at him. "Why, why would you do that? You could've come through the door!" He exclaimed, waving angrily at the door. But no, the logic of using the stairs and then the door like a normal person did not make sense to the Norse god. "NONSENSE!" Thor boomed in his naturally loud voice. "THE WINDOW MAKES FOR A BETTER ENTRANCE!" Bruce massaged his temples, a headache developing already just by listening to him shout. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated but really unable to argue with the god. It was a losing battle, really. "Thor, could you lower your voice please?" Bruce asked politely, which his fellow scientist marveled at. It was amazing that one man could have so much patience. Thor chuckled, nodding as though he understood. "Ah, my voice is too much and you do not wish to turn into the beast. I will respect your wishes, Angry One," he said, rendering the doctor speechless. His lowered tone was much better, but was strange for the god of thunder. He was just naturally loud, but one could only take so much of his yelling.

"Is there a reason you smashed through my window?" Tony asked finally, folding his arms. It wasn't that he was particularly busy, but he didn't exactly get along with the god. Or anyone, except for Bruce. Really he was just peeved that Thor had crashed through his window for no apparent reason. The god's face brightened, and he nodded in earnest. "Indeed, I have come to show you something," he replied, producing a black square and holding it up. "The man with eyes like those of a hawk insisted that you would be amazed by this. It is called an 'iPhone', and truly it is a magical device!" He said eagerly, turning it on and holding it up so they could see. Bruce and Tony exchanged a look, then the latter of the pair walked forward with fake enthusiasm. "Oh yeah, that is pretty cool-" He was cut off as Thor held up a hand. "He showed me how to set a song to play. I can speak with you even if we are not in each other's presence!" As if to make his point, Tony's pocket began to pump a Black Sabbath song. Bruce had turned around again, only the slight shaking of his shoulders indicating that he was laughing. "Yeah Thor, that's great. But listen, did Hawkeye show you Angry Birds?" Tony asked, earning himself a confused look. "Why would the man with eyes like those of a hawk force me to observe enraged fowl?" The god inquired, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He had misunderstood, though that was fairly obvious. It was like talking to a giant child. 

"No, it's not real birds. Look," Tony insisted, holding out his hand. The god reluctantly placed the phone into his hand, though he watched him intently as though he might steal it when Thor wasn't looking. In a few simple taps, he had downloaded and opened the game. "It's a game. You want to hit all the green pigs with the birds. Watch," Tony explained, holding it in a way so that they both could see. Sliding his finger across to draw back the catapult, he let go and easily took out the pigs. Then he held it out to the god, who took it eagerly. "You try," Tony invited, sticking his hands in his pockets. After two tries, Thor successfully completed the level. His face lit up in delight, and he chuckled. "Oh ho ho, these birds are indeed angry!" He agreed. Tony patted him on the arm, gesturing to the window. "Why don't you go show Hawkeye? I'm sure he'd love to learn all about Angry Birds," he suggested, completely straight-faced. "GOOD IDEA!" Thor boomed, forgetting that he was supposed to be speaking in a lower register. "THE MAN WITH EYES LIKE A HAWK WILL UNDOUBTEDLY LOVE THIS!" Striding towards the window, he took his hammer from his belt and began to spin it rapidly in circles, causing papers and other light materials in the room to go flying. All at once he was gone, leaving Tony and Bruce alone again. "You know you just started a war," the doctor pointed out, stooping to pick up papers that had been blown off the table. Tony shrugged, smirking at the thought of Thor crashing through Clint's window. "He started it," he pointed out childishly, picking up a pair of wire cutters. He was about to resume working when he paused, turning his head to eye his companion curiously. "What were you going to ask before that happened?" He asked, waving a hand at the window. Bruce actually grinned, folding his arms in front of him. "I was going to ask if you had seen Thor this morning."


End file.
